This invention relates to the packaging or containerization of electrical storage battery element packs and more particularly to the packaging of a variety of different sized packs in a single universal case which is readily adaptable for use with a variety of energy density batteries.
Battery manufacturers have traditionally provided different energy capacity batteries in a single case size by varying the size of the electrochemical element pack placed in each cell (i.e., the number of positive and negative plates per pack). Low energy batteries usually contain about nine plates per pack while high energy batteries usually contain about fifteen plates per pack. The cell element packs are spaced from the partitions and held substantially centrally of the cell compartment by ribs molded onto the partitions when the case is molded. Larger ribs are used for the smaller packs and conversely smaller ribs for the larger packs. This has traditionally necessitated the need to purchase and inventory a number of expensive case molds, not to mention the time and effort required to change over from one mold to the next. Some manufacturers inventory a lesser number of molds, and vary the size (i.e., thickness) of the cell element pack by incorporating electrochemically inert spacers therein (e.g., extra separators, corrugated plastic sheet, etc.) This technique adds the cost of the spacer and frequently complicates the in-plant handling of the cell element pack, particularly during its insertion into the case.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to obviate the foregoing by molding a single universal case and thereafter modifying the partitions thereof to adapt that case to accept a full range of cell pack sizes. More specifically, it is an object of this invention to emboss different sized cell pack spacers onto substantially planar lateral walls of the cell compartments of a universal case. These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the detailed description which follows.